clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Shannon Lewis
Shannon Lewis (藤香 Fujika) is the daughter of Allen Hale from Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Appearance Shannon has violet-black hair, violet lips, and dark eyes. She has a tall, slender build, and wears a two-piece violet suit with high heels. Her extremely pale complexion makes her appear ghostly; even Alyssa Hale mistakes her for one at a point. Background When Shannon was eight years old, her parents divorced and she was placed under the custody of her mother, who died of an illness a year later. She was then raised by relatives (not Allen). As she grew up, she began to develop a hatred towards her father, Allen, and refused to use his surname, Hale. At some point, when she saw Alyssa with Allen, she immediately became envious of their relationship and began plotting revenge against her, unknowingly, adopted sister. ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' Before she makes her debut, Shannon's voice can be heard when Alyssa/Bates examines certain places in the hospital. Eventually, when an insane Henry Kaplan attempted to strangle Alyssa in the director room, Shannon appears and shoots him in the head before promptly leaving and closing the door behind her. As Alyssa exits the room, Shannon reveals herself at the opposite end of the hallway. Alyssa thanks her, but Shannon admits that she only did it in order to have the opportunity to kill Alyssa herself. Alyssa later finds Shannon in the Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab, sitting in a chair in one of the computer rooms. Shannon promptly introduces herself before asking Alyssa if she wants to die, adding that Shannon herself can do it for her. Seeing Alyssa confused, she tells her to run away, as she wants to have a "bit of fun" with her in the following events. Alyssa later finds her in the basement, sitting in another room containing some hardware and a dead test subject on a table. Shannon blames her for ruining her life with the Maxwell Curse. Immediately afterwards, she attempts to strangle her, but is stopped and thrown into a wall by Bates. In disbelief, she takes one brief look at Bates before escaping. Straight before Alyssa heads to the basement shrine of the lab, Shannon confronts Alyssa for the final time. Before she can kill her, Allen Hale steps in and stops her. When her father tries to convince her to kill him instead of Alyssa, Shannon realizes that her father cares more about Alyssa than Shannon herself. She then takes a supposed cyanide pill and suicides in Alyssa's presence. Her corpse was presumably destroyed when the lab exploded at the game's climax. Alternate endings *If Bates approaches Shannon on first encounter at the research lab, Shannon will shoot him with a pistol in the stomach, resulting in Ending H. *If Alyssa approaches Shannon on the second encounter without putting down her Amulet, Shannon will successfully strangle her, resulting in Ending D. Quotes *''"My past... my cursed past... Wash it away, please..."'' *''"I can't forgive you."'' *''"Rescuing you...? Only because... I won't let you die so easily."'' *''"I am Shannon."'' *''"How fortunate for you to come here. You did come here to die, didn't you? I can help you with that."'' *''"Off with you then, run away... So that I may have a bit of fun with you."'' *''"You despicable wench... You ruined my life! Your curse has befallen me... and I'll NEVER forgive you for it."'' *''"Die, you cursed wench!"'' *''"Foolish little girl!"'' *''"What the hell?!"'' *''"I'm not going to let you escape. You're going to die here."'' *''"What a joke... calling my name. Did you ever have the right to call me by my name? You abandoned me... when I was just a little girl..."'' *''"Revenge? Maybe you're right... But there must be a better way..."'' Gallery Clock Tower 2.jpg|Art Clocktower2.jpg|Art Shannon.jpg|In-game appearance ShannonBadEnding.jpg|Shannon in the endings D''' and '''H. Lewis, Shannon Lewis, Shannon Lewis, Shannon Lewis, Shannon